Bade Reunited
by JayLovesAusllyAndBade
Summary: Jade and Beck have psychically been a part for over four months now. Jade's away at college and Beck has taken a semester off to go deal with family issues in Canada. What happens when Beck surprises Jade on a random day of classes? Please review it's my first One Shot.


Jade had just gotten off the phone with Beck for the third time that day. She was missing him like crazy, and there was nothing she could do about it but wait till everything with his family blew over in Canada. She walked back to her dorm suite that she shared with her best friend Cat and began ranting as she slammed the door shut.

"I'm so tired of not seeing Beck! His family really gets on my nerves." Cat entered Jade's room crossing from her own room through the bathroom, and sat on Jade's bed.

"Jadey, Beck's dealing with his family right now. You know his aunt just died."

Jade spun around to her roommate and looked at her in disbelief.

"Dealing with is such a strong word, he's probably having fun in _Canada._ It's a funeral Cat. Funerals are always fun." Jade huffed as she flopped down next to Cat.

"At least we know why you weren't invited." Cat said turning to look at her. Jade looked back at Cat with an angry expression that Cat has learned to laugh at after knowing Jade for so long. As the day went on Cat hung out in Jade's room while Jade continuously texted Beck that she missed him, without receiving a reply. Being away from him has made her more subjective to showing her emotions, she really missed his reassurance that he missed her too.

"Jade, you can't go blowing his phone up all day." Jade reached over and pushed Cat out of her bed onto the floor.

"No one asked you anything Cat."

Cat stood up and gasped at Jade.

"Well, I can see I'm not wanted here."

"You got the right."

Cat ran over to her despite having Jade just push her out the bed and hugged her really tight while giggling. She then ran to her room and locked her door connecting her to the bathroom and potentially Jade's room out of fear that Jade would run after her and cut hairs out of her stuffed giraffe with her favorite pair of scissors...again.

Jade sighed and laid back on her bed examining her phone again, Beck still had yet to respond. She stood up and figured she'd go for a walk to the piano room a couple blocks away from her dorm, maybe writing some parts of a song would help her. On her way out she grabbed her phone and purse, in addition to yelling to Cat that she was leaving out.

"Okay Jadey." The red haired girl yelled back.

It didn't take long for Jade to arrive to the piano room, once there she sat down and began working on a song that expressed her longing for the man she loved to return to her. After completing the song that took two hours to do she shoved it in her bag making sure no one would ever see it. She clearly had been missing Beck a lot if she took two hours to write this mushy song. She checked her phone and saw that she only had one text, from Cat, about her brothers missing toe. Nothing important, although Jade would love to get her hands on the toe. She walked back to her dorm quickly as it has gotten really late into the night while she was out. She came back into the building and walked right into Cat's room. Robbie was sitting at her desk with his guitar singing that awful song about broken glass again and Cat was staring at him completely awestruck and it made Jade stop in her tracks and her sarcastic comment as she saw the look Cat gave Robbie. It was the same look she knows all too well, that look of love, and admire to the person in front of you. Jade slowly backed out of the room and walked through their shared bathroom to her room and locked the door enter her room. She turned around and screamed at the figuring sitting on her bed dropping her bag in the process.

"Hey babe." Beck said standing up walking over to her, he pushed her against the now closed door, and brought his mouth to hers. His hands found her hips and he pressed himself into her, Jade had instantly sunk into Beck and wrapped her arms around his neck playing in his hair and bringing him closer to her as well. They broke apart and Jade looked up at him.

"I've missed you." She said smiling at him

"So what are you going to do about it?" He asked her smiling again as her lips found his. She slowly began rapping her legs around his waistband as Beck found his lips in between Jade's neck. She couldn't help but moan as se felt him bite down on the soft skin.

"Beck." she moaned

"Hmm?" he responded as he kissed her lips again. Jade's hands moved to the sides of his face, bring his face closer and making the kisses harder. Her next request was painful to say let alone try to carry out.

"Not know."

Beck stopped and looked at her out of breath. Jade smiled at him knowing that he too wanted to have sex. Beck sighed as he peeled himself off Jade and she was back on the ground.

"Robbie's over there and...they're having a grossly cute moment. I don't want to ruin it."

Beck sat on Jade's bed and brought her to him in between his legs, her back to his chest.

"I come back and my girls so caring." Beck smiled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders resting his head on hers.

"I've missed you so much Jade. I couldn't stop thinking about you the enter time I was gone." Jade turned around so she was facing him and in that moment their eyes meet and Jade broke down.

"I've really missed you like crazy, and I know I probably got really annoying but I couldn't help it. Being away from you that long it-"

Beck pulled her to him "Shhh babe, I'm here. You weren't annoying me you know that. I wanted to surprise you and you know I don't like texting and driving. I'm sorry I made you feel like that. You're my world you know that. I missed you _so_ much while I was home. Don't even doubt that."

Jade sniffled in his arms and the pulled away looking down as she rubbed her face.

"I can't believe I just broke down like that."

Beck smiled at her and kissed her. They had agreed to change clothes and lay in bed and watch a movie for the rest of the night. Jade chose the movie but turned her back to it as she was more interested in being tangled in Beck and his lips.

"Where were you by the way?" He asked between kissing.

"No where special. " Jade said to him, not wanting to admit she was writing a mushy song after having just cried bout missing him.

"Jade?" Beck said looking down at her, she sighed, of course he's know when she was lying.

"I was writing a song."

"I want to hear it."

Jade shook her head.

"Not know, I want to stay right here with you. But I will in the morning." she smiled giving into him. His lips found hers again ands couldn't help but smile as he kissed her.

 **Please review guys, it's my first one shot!**


End file.
